A Crazy Conversation
by rozenmiko
Summary: What do you get when you mix boredom, mean teachers, an overprotective Hiei, some paper amd a bag of sweets? An hour of insanity of course! Co written with tjtaterbug.


Disclaimer: I'm fine with not owning Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, there`d be to many people trying to steal it anyway! XD

Hi, rozenmiko here! Okay this is the second one shot I'm posting and their may be a few more to gowith it but for now this is it! Okay so me and my friend were sitting in my English lit. class last year when we started writing notes to each other. now that i look over them, they were pretty OOC and made me laugh at how ridiculous they were. so i figured why not? i hope this amuses you as much as me. by the way, I'm Sango and tjtaterbug is Yukina.

**A Crazy Conversation**

Sango sighed as she plopped down into her seat next to Yukina. "I`m so glad were getting out early today! I dont think i can stand another class my hands hurt!" Yukina giggled softly at her plight and pointed to the approaching teacher. "Sorry Sango but i think we still have about an hour left, but at least were watching a movie." Sango huffed quietly. Apparently nothing could appease her mood.  
"Alright no more talking! The next one who does gets sent out no questions asked!" Out teacher said pressing play on the DVD player. "But i dont wanna watch a movie." About half the class muttered under their breath in unison, no one dared to speak louder. "Who pissed her off?" Yusuke snickered to himself from the row behind Sango and Yukina. Lights were turned off, the window blinds opened and the movie started to play. Five minutes later, Sango picked up a small note that was put on her desk.

Yukina: I`m sorry, but i can no longer write on The Girl in Orange. (1)

Sango: Its alright, if that story makes you feel that uncomfortable or even a little depressed, then it wasn't for you. Maybe when your older you can try it again.

Yukina: Yea, i guess your right, and BTW I'm going to be picked up soon. i think.

Sango: *eyes widening* y? do u feel sick, cause Hiei will murder me if i let u stay here sick, even for an hour.

Yukina: No, Master Genkai just said i would be going back before eleven-thirty. We have to tie some things down at the shrine.

Sango: Oh... * turns to the TV with a sudden renewed interest * This is the boy in the Striped PJ's isn't it?

Yukina: Yea.

Sango: Damn, and i thought we would get a brake from that movie.

Yukina: *sigh* u curse 2 much u know?

Sango: nope, cause ur the only one who hears it! Ive even got Yusuke wrapped around my pinkie cause Keiko will do anything to protect the sweetness about me.

Yukina: XD I'm so sorry, but that is too funny!

Sango: *giggles* i guess, but did u get 5000 yen from them? *grins* I love money giving scared ppl!

Yukina: *facepalm*(2) Wow...

Sango: *sweatdrop* Total fail rite?

Yukina: Yep! *studies paper* Hey, is this paper really tiny or wat?

Sango: *also studies paper* u know ur rite.. can we start a new one?

Yukina: Only if you do. Hey how do you... never mind  
* Yukina begins to flip through her sky blue  
notepad and with a small cry of triumph  
pulled out another tiny sheet of paper*

Sango: Much better *happy smile *

Yukina: *facepalm... again* hey my ex drew some twisted/stupid Pokemon pics, wanna see?

Sango: *fist pump* Hell yea!

Yukina: *one hand gives pics to Sango while the other facepalms*

Sango: What...the...fuck...

Yukina: IKR!?

Sango: What?

Yukina: What? U seriously don`t know what IKR means?

Sango: No... snouted I?

Yukina: FAIL! it means ' i know right? '

Sango: *blushes crimson* Well srry! I don`t live in a house full of Spirit Detectives and i just got my fone last year!

Yukina: *start to (fake) cry* don`t yell at me! ur very mean! *5 minutes later* And you take forever to notice the paper!

Sango: I'm sorry! Triple-tasking is hard!( writing, tlking to you and watching the movie) And plz dont cry! Hiei will bbq me if he sees you, or he`ll put me on a plate and serve me rare to the Hell Dragon

Yukina: Well okay, i to want you alive... but were about to go. Bye!

Sango: * smiles* Bye! :)

Twenty minutes later a much happier Sango waved Goodbye to a Leaving Yukina. A full bag of white chocolate pretzals in hand, the brown haired girl wondered how her week long mood could have taken such a twist in less than two hours. Looking in her notebook, she spotted the two tiny sheets of paper. 'Hm, who would have thought i`d be in such a crazy conversation?'  
END


End file.
